


Fireworks

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, PWP, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: The Fourth of July is filled with fireworks and people and always hard for Nick and Cody. But this year they have a new way of dealing with it...





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP :)

It was late evening on the Fourth of July, and Nick and Cody were working. The tour party they'd taken out on the water to watch the fireworks were disappearing up the companionway in a gaggle of voices and evening wraps. Nick was bent over the lines, reconnecting phone, power and water to the boat and avoiding the final attempts at eye-contact from their client's daughter and her friends.

Cody was hauling trash from the salon, thoroughly ruffled by the advances of the three flirty debs who'd seemed to think the captain and first mate came as part of the charter package. Plus the Fourth left both of them on edge -- fireworks were better when you could see them and identify them, but they were still bombs when all was said and done. And bombs were not fun, nor pretty, nor something Cody ever wanted to see exploding over King Harbor.

He hauled the bags up the now-empty companionway, threw them in the dumpster and stood for a moment, his back to the boat, breathing deep.

He didn't have to wait long. Nick's hands were strong and gentle on his shoulders, Nick's body at his back sheltered him from the world.

"Long night," Cody muttered and leaned back into his partner.

"You can say that again." Nick kissed the back of Cody's neck lightly, then slung an arm around his shoulders and walked him back down the companionway. "C'mon, big guy. There's no fish guts on the deck, so we can wash her down tomorrow. I got a beer with your name on it in there, you know?"

Far away, more fireworks popped and sizzled. Cody rolled his shoulders and sighed. "Don't figure we'll get much sleep tonight, huh?"

Nick dropped his hand and squeezed Cody's ass. "Y'don't say."

Cody chuckled, pulling away and climbing on board. He turned back to wait for Nick. "Way I remember it, it's my turn in the saddle, buddy."

Nick grinned, warm and private, and Cody felt his color rise as he thought of the morning and his own moans, the ecstasy of Nick inside him. It was definitely his turn to top.

Nick liked being fucked. Cody knew it -- he could hardly help it with Nick moaning happily, spread out beneath him, knees wide as Cody's swollen cock buried itself between the perfect globes of ass. And Cody loved fucking him.

The only problem was the fifty-fifty side of things. As much as Cody enjoyed screwing Nick, he liked it better on the bottom, wrapped in Nick, filled with Nick. But it wasn't something he was ready to talk about -- it wasn't something he had any words for, anyway. And it was so new between them, Cody was still afraid of upsetting some fragile balance point and catapulting them back to a colder, painful reality where he'd never known the heat in Nick's lips, the weight of his body, this huge, all-encompassing oneness.

"What?" Nick asked, coming to Cody's side and sliding an arm around him. "Something wrong?"

Cody shook the shadows out of his eyes and leaned into his partner. "Sometimes I'm scared to believe in us," he admitted in a low voice. "Sorry."

Nick guided him inside then pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't be sorry. It's kind of a big deal, huh? You an' me."

"Yeah." Cody took a deep breath and looked into Nick's eyes. "You're not scared, though."

"Scared?" Nick smiled and took another kiss. "Of loving you? It's the best thing in my life."

"Mine too," Cody said quickly, in case Nick was getting the wrong idea. "But if… maybe something goes wrong, I don't know. I don't wanna go back. And I don't… Nick, if I lost you -- "

"Shh, I know. I know." Nick wrapped Cody in his arms, holding him tight. "We're not going back, and I'm not going anyplace. Except to bed, and you're coming right with me, you got that?"

***

Cody had spent the best part of twelve years, give or take, bedding women. A lot of that time had been given over to dating, kissing, strategizing, boasting, collecting phone numbers, and drowning sorrows, it was true, but he'd clocked up a respectable number of sheet-wrestling hours in there as well.

And they'd all been fun. It was undeniable. Fun, like the bumper cars at the arcade were fun, until you'd raced for real.

That was it, Cody reflected as he struggled to catch his breath. This, the last six weeks, this was real, and everything that had come before was only play. Nothing more than an amusement arcade.

His heart rate was through the ceiling, the adrenaline was singing through his veins, and he hadn't heard a firework since they'd come below. He was on his back with Nick sprawled across his body, panting hard, fingers clenched in the ends of Cody's hair.

Tonight, Nick had climbed on top -- a new position for them. One which had made Cody revise his earlier thoughts.

"You liked that," Nick said, and tugged Cody's hair gently.

Cody lifted his chin in response, and was rewarded with Nick kissing his neck. Despite being recently spent, his cock responded immediately.

"Of course I liked it." Cody felt himself blushing, partly at his reload, partly at the words. "You got the hottest ass in the world."

That surprised a laugh out of Nick. "Thanks. I think." He pushed himself up to straddle Cody's thighs, letting his own half-hard cock rest next to Cody's.

Cody groaned and closed his eyes. "You didn't come?" He'd never considered himself a hair-trigger kind of guy, but Nick pushed his buttons like no-one else ever had. And Nick's stamina, in Cody's opinion, belonged in some kind of Asian sex manual.

"Not yet." Nick kissed his forehead, then his lips -- first soft and light, then as Cody opened his mouth he went in deep.

By the time Nick sat up, Cody was fully hard again. He whimpered at the separation, reaching for Nick, wanting. Needing.

"So I'm gonna ask you something." Nick took Cody's cock in hand and gave it a casual stroke. Then another.

Cody made an inarticulate sound and arched off the bed. Nick pushed a knee between Cody's, then slid both hands to Cody's inner thighs.

With a moan, Cody spread his thighs and drew up his knees. "You trying to kill me?"

With one hand Nick fingered Cody's balls; he held up the lube with his other hand. "Babe. I know we did it already, but I wanna come inside you. Been thinking about it all day, ever since this morning. Say I can?"

"Yes," Cody gasped. "Yes, oh my God."

He was relaxed and open already thanks to the orgasm he'd already experienced, but even so, he could feel the burn remaining from the morning. For a moment he was hesitant, right up until Nick touched his sweet spot.

Somehow it was even better tonight, Nick's fingers leaving him boneless and floating. Maybe because he'd already come, or maybe he was just getting more used to it -- either way, the sense of urgency, the slight taste of fear, was missing this time.

All he knew was the glorious agony of Nick inside him -- making him ready, then taking him with all the sweetness, all the hunger. It went on for hours, or maybe years, and seconds later he was coming again.

Somewhere in the distance fireworks crackled and popped, and for the first time in forever, the picture in Cody's head was the red, white and blue of the display instead of sheets of orange fire.

He opened his eyes, reaching for Nick, struggling to find the breath for words.

"Fucking you is like starting over," Nick said huskily, easing free of Cody's body then taking a long, deep kiss. "You know? Like there was never anyone else."

Cody nodded. It was as good a way of putting it as any. He wasn't at all certain there were words for what passed between them anyhow. 

"D'you feel okay?" They'd learned to keep a towel handy and Nick was using it now, drying off Cody's belly and then dipping it between his legs. He cast it aside, and slipped his fingers between Cody's cheeks in its place. "Twice in one day… I shouldn't have asked."

Cody spread wider, giving Nick room. "It felt great. I'm a little sore now, sure, but I love when you're inside me," he said in a rush, before he could second-guess himself.

"Oh," Nick said. He lay back down, curling on his side and pulling Cody back against his body, tucking Cody's ass against his groin, then reaching around proprietorially and stroking Cody's cock and inner thighs. "I like when you fuck me. But babe, there's nothing like how I feel when you let me fuck you, you know? You're so tight and perfect, I could come just thinking about it, you know?"

Nick's fingers strayed, one hand drifting up to rub Cody's belly, the other finding its way behind Cody's balls and gently, gently teasing at his slick entrance. "Does it hurt? Do you want maybe some cream or something?"

Cody chuckled and pushed back against Nick's body, dislodging his hand. "I don't think they make a Band-Aid for that, buddy."

Nick laughed and wrapped both arms around Cody's chest. "I guess. But I'm serious. Maybe some Advil?"

"It's nothing, pal. Don't sweat it." Cody rolled over and snuggled in. "Listen. If I'm still sore tomorrow you can kiss it better, okay?" He ducked his head against Nick's shoulder, color rising in his cheeks.

Nick slid his hands down to Cody's ass and squeezed gently. "Oh, yeah," he said thickly. "That I can do."

Cody looked up and saw Nick's blush, and grinned. "Hold you to it," he whispered, and reached up for a kiss.

Somewhere inland, another wave of fireworks roared and crashed. Nick and Cody, kissing deep and sweet and true, didn't even notice.


End file.
